parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 12 - Angelina Meets the Mousequeen
(Fade to Angelina sleeping in the boat. A teal fleece blanket is on top of her to keep her from getting cold.) (Suddenly, Angelina wakes up and sees that she is in an Antarctic place. She looks in wonder until Decoe and Bocoe stop in front of the entrance to the Mousequeen's cavern.) *Bokkun/Undertow (Small Size): Angelface, meet the one and only Selene the Mousequeen! (Then the Mousequeen emerges from her throne and walks toward the entrance.) *Mousequeen/Morgana: Oh welcome, my precious. Oh, don't be shy; come in! Come in out of the cold. (Angelina walks in the ice cave) Sit, sit. Put your feet up. (Angelina sits on a bench and places her feet on a footstool.) Hungry? I'm afraid all I have is a cold plate. (She comes in with a sea slug, two smelt-cicles, two sea anemone, a slug sandwich, and a bluefish-burger, one of the sea anemone wiggles.) Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? (She takes one of the smelt-cicles and smacks the wiggling anemone, making it stop wigging.) Hush guppy? *Angelina/Melody: (nervously) Uh, no thank you. I was hoping you could tell me about this pendant. Why it has my name on it. My...mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand. *Mousequeen/Morgana: (pityingly) Oh, you're not the only One with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know how just how you feel. (Cut to Angelina looking frightened at first.) *Mousequeen/Morgana: (from o.c.) Dear child, did you ever consider that it has your name on it? (Cut back to The Mousequeen.) *Mousequeen/Morgana: Because it has your destiny in it? (She opens Angelina's locket, revealing the orb of light with mer-animals and the song playing from Angelina's infancy.) Oh, deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lowly normal mouse. (Angelina looks at the mer-animals in surprise.) What you are is something far more enchanting! *Angelina/Melody: A mermouse? (confused) But it's not possible. *Mousequeen/Morgana: (laughing) Darling! Anything's possible. *Angelina/Melody: You can turn me into a mermouse? (The Mousequeen closes the locket.) *Mousequeen/Morgana: Piece of cheesecake, honey! *Bokkun/Undertow (Small Size): Humph! Lots of luck. (The Mousequeen is rummaging through her concoction shelf, looking for something and humming to herself.) *Mousequeen/Morgana: Ah! (She picks out a pink bottle and blows off some dust, revealing Stretch's invisible face.) *Bokkun/Undertow (Small Size): (from o.c.) Stretch's magic? (cut to him) Where'd you get that? *Mousequeen/Morgana: I've been saving it for a special occasion. (chuckling sinisterly) One drop of this, and--Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom!--you're in Fin City! Whee! *Angelina/Melody: Really? *Mousequeen/Morgana: Come, my darling! Your destiny awaits you! (Angelina lifts her left foot sideways, and a drop of potion falls from the bottle and onto her foot, and the Mousequeen laughs as Angelina lifts into the air and begins to transform.) (When the transformation is done, Angelina lands on the ground. She now has a pink mertail with clear, pink fins and is wearing a pink tank top. She has turned into a mermouse.) *Angelina/Melody: (excited) I don't believe it! I'm a mermouse. *Mousequeen/Morgana: Say it loud, say it proud! (laughs) (Angelina jumps into the water with Bokkun in it and swims in circles around him, giggling.) *Angelina/Melody: (loudly and proudly) I'M A MERMOUSE! (giggles again) *Bokkun/Undertow (Small Size): (surprised) You had this all along! You coulda changed me back! (angrily, shaking his fist) Why I oughta! *Mousequeen/Morgana: Keep your steel on, small fry; I'm still reeling her in! (Fade to a dark, cloudy afternoon. Seagulls are crying. Pan from them to Olivia and Fievel in Fievel's ship. Fievel is wearing an adult version of his original clothes from the first movie spoof, and Olivia is wearing an adult version of a baby blue long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless blue dress (with a red plaid pattern) over it, green leggings, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hairband with a matching bow centered on top.) *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, daddy, I'm so worried. *Flaversham/Triton: Everything's going to be all right, Olivia. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself. (Olivia hugs Fievel.) *Fievel/Eric: Maybe...you should go with him. *Olivia/Ariel: But Fievel,... *Fievel/Eric: I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go. *Flaversham/Triton: It may be dangerous. *Olivia/Ariel: (sadly) Fievel's right, daddy. I should've known I couldn't keep Angelina from the sea; it's a part of her. (whispering) And a part of me. I have to go. (Flaversham's trident starts to glow.) *Fievel/Eric: Bring her home. (Flaversham turns Olivia back into a mermouse. As Fievel watches, Olivia's dress, shirt, leggings, shoes, and socks have disappeared, and a baby blue shell bra and her blue mertail with clear baby blue fins have appear on her. Then she dives into the water.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts